Princess Princess Baka
by Cazark
Summary: Yoshii Akihisa gets transferred to Fujimori and runs into Hideyoshi who has also transfered to the school. They have an unexpected run in with Tooru Kouno and a surprise that will change their school lives forever.
1. Baka meets Princess

I was actually surprised no one's thought of this or they have but just hasn't written one for it. Princess Princess Crossover with Baka and Test.

Stranger: "But Cazark how would that work?"

Cazark: "Quiet simple my friend, just grabs two characters from Baka and test and drop them into the Princess Princess story line." Cazark smiles widely "Hideyoshi Kinoshita and Yoshii Akihisa..."

* * *

**Introduction**

Yoshii Akihisa gets transferred to Fujimori and runs into Hideyoshi who has also transfered to the school. They have an unexpected run in with Tooru Kouno and a surprise that will change their school lives forever.

* * *

**Paring**

**Akira Sakamoto X Tooru Kouno, Yoshii Akihisa X Hideyoshi Kinoshita**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Any original characters in this story are not own by me they are owned by their respective owner.

This story contains a romance between two boys you have been warned and are free to close the story and move onto the next.

* * *

**Other Possible characters Involved**

**Yuujirou Shihoudani**

**Mikoto Yutaka**

**Shuya Arisada**

**Kaoru Natashou**

* * *

Yoshii's eyes twitch until he finally breaks "Hide-yoshi?" Hideyoshi turns to Yoshi in a dull manner and responds "Yes...?" Yoshi responds "How did you get into an all boys school?" Hideyoshi looks confused at Yoshii "Ah... because I'm a guy!"

Yoshi sighs "Hideyoshi, you may have fooled them but you won't fool me! Question, why are you transferring?" Hideyoshi turns away blushing as he thinks in his head "Oh no can't say my reason..."

A light blub goes off on Hideyoshi's head as he grabs it and throws it out the window "If you tell me why you left I'll tell you my reason..." Yoshii sighs "I wanted to get away from the girls..." Hideyoshi ears perk up "You mean Minami and Himeji, why?"

Yoshii sighs looking away out the window thinking "Because the girls are over kill..." Yoshii turns back to Hideyoshi with his goofy smile "Not just them my sister as well and the reason for that is my sister always hounding me to get a boyfriend... Minami is always trying to kill me and Himeji, don't get me started on her, as a personal taste tester it is not a great job to have around her."

Yoshii sighs "I can either die by being folded in a bed or by sampling chocolate take your pick... now why are you transferring?" Hideyoshi responds too fast for Yoshii's liking "Family reasons..." Yoshii lifts a confused eyebrow "Is that all?"

Hideyoshi sighs "Mostly sister related..." Yoshii sighs "I won't press any further than that." Hideyoshi smiles "Thank you..." Yoshii responds "At least I'm glad to have a fellow classmate join me even though you're a girl..."

Hideyoshi frowns as he responds "Again Yoshii, I'm a guy?" a boy with blue hair taps on Yoshii's and Hideyoshi's shoulder as they look in his direction. The pair turns around to boy as he introduces himself "Hello my name is Tooru Kouno, nice to meet you."

Yoshii and Hideyoshi smile as they shake his hands Tooru gets a great look at Hideyoshi as he blurts out "I-I think I'm may be gay!" Hideyoshi is about to respond as Yoshii grabs Hideyoshi "Back off she's mine!" Hideyoshi frowns then blushes immediately at the mention of the word **mine**.

Tooru frowns "You mean him...?" Yoshii frowns "Hideyoshi is a girl!" Tooru looks at Hideyoshi "Can't you tell his a guy his got the... maybe the... I've got nothing!" Hideyoshi frowns "See Yoshii Tooru can see the guy even though he can't prove I'm a guy."

Tooru nods "You could pass off as a girl quiet easily... I'm surprised you even got into this all boys school..." Hideyoshi manages to push Yoshii away "I'm a guy so therefore I could easily get into an all boys school."

The bus comes to a stop as they get off the bus talking. Tooru looks at the two guys "So which school did you transfer from?" Yoshii responds "Hideyoshi and I transferred from the Fumizuki Academy, what about you?"

Tooru frowns "Too many that I lost count, due to family reasons..." Yoshii nods as he doesn't pursue the topic. They continue to walk in silence as Tooru looks at his watch "We better move or we going to be late on our first day..." The three guys look up as the tree above them ruffles as a girl dress up in a gothic style dress jumps out of the tree landing in front of them as Tooru responds confused "A girl here?"

The three of them focus on the female confused as Yoshii decides to break the ice as he smiles "and who would this cute young lady be?" The female begins to slowly freak as she responds "Ah... Er... it's not what you think! This is..." Yoshii responds "Trying to spy on male students while hiding in the trees...?"

The female is about to respond as they hear screams from a distance "Princess-sama, where are you? Princess! Where are you, Princess?" they continue to scream out as she runs off as the three watch her run away confused.

Hideyoshi responds "A Princess here? I thought it was an all-boy's school... however something felt off about them." The three decide to shake it off as they run to the principal's office to get started on their new school life.

The Teacher introduces him-self as he shows them to their class in silence. The Teacher stops as he is reminded "Ah yeah, I was saying, if only you guys had came to our school right from the start. Orientation day is over already, so it'll be tough for youse in the beginning." The Teacher turns to stare at them for a long time.

Tooru starts to feel uncomfortable as he responds "W-What is it?" The Teacher stares at the three of them "Konou-kun, Akihisa-Kun and Kinoshita-kun, youse guys are the beautiful type." Yoshii and Tooru respond together "Huh?!" Hideyoshi smiles "Thanks, but I'm a guy!"

The Teacher continues "Youse must have been popular before your transfers." Tooru stutters "S-Sensei!" Yoshii remembers about Himeji and Minami "Yes quite..." Hideyoshi frowns as Yoshii's comment as he responds "At least you weren't getting 100 letters and confessions a day, from countless guys..."

The Teacher smiles "Don't worry about that, you'll receive a warm welcome from everyone." Tooru laughs lightly "If I was a girl, sure then maybe but I'm a guy! I won't receive a warm welcome."

Akihisa whispers in Hideyoshi's ear "I'll protect you Hideyoshi!" Hideyoshi smiles slightly as the Teacher continues to speak "Guys, common sense doesn't always apply here, after all this is an all boy's school." The three look confused as the bell goes off.

They arrive in class as the Teacher introduces the three transfer students "Ah, everybody, I'll like to introduce three new transfer students. Kouno-kun, Akihisa-kun and Hideyoshi-kun, please come in!"

The three walk into class as the students start make a racket Hideyoshi responds in his head "Oh good god it's going to start all over again." Every eye in the class is focused on either one of the students as Hideyoshi knows automatically what they thinking.

The teacher silences the class "Be quiet! This is Kouno-kun who has been transferred to this school for personal family reasons. Right next to him is Akihisa-kun and next to him is Hideyoshi-kun they have also transferred to a different school for the same reasons."

The teacher writes their name on the board as he smiles "I hope you'll all get along and make them feel comfortable."

Tooru introduces himself as he bows "I'm Kouno Tooru I wish to adapt here as soon as possible, pleased to meet you."

Yoshii goes next "Good day I'm Akihisa Yoshii I cook and play games it will be a pleasure to get to know you."

Hideyoshi bows "I'm Hideyoshii Kinoshita I enjoy drama class and hope to play a great actor in this school."

Each boy is smiling as the three can hear whispers and mutters Tooru thinks in his head "Why is everyone starting to get really excited..."

The teacher calls out to one of the teachers "Sakamoto-Sama" Akira stands up "Yes?" the Teacher introduces the boy "This is the class president, Akira Sakamoto. Sakamoto! Please take care of the three new students and help them get adjusted to school."

Akira nods and bows "Yes!" Tooru smiles as everyone gets rowdy whispering "Do you think it will be ok!" This confuses Tooru and Yoshii as Hideyoshi sighs. The teacher silences the class again "Quiet! If you continue to make such a fuss, you'll make Kouno, Akihisa and Kinoshita uneasy. Anyway, youse guys are going to be fine with Sakamoto. Well then, Please Kouno take a seat in the back. Akihisa you can sit in the corner next to that window and Hideyoshi can take the empty spot next to him."

The three nod as they take their seats. Tooru walks by Akira smiling as he sits down next to a guy as he turns to smile to introduce himself as he stops dead in his tracks confused greatly "I'm Shihoudani, pleased to meet you."

Tooru freezes in place as he stares at the Yuujirou thinking "I'm not sure is this a girl...?" Tooru breaks from his confused deep stare as he turns and sits down "Ah, pleased to meet you." Tooru focus just his eyes on Yuujirou thinking "Twice in one day two guys that could be considered girls."

The teacher breaks Tooru out of his stance as he calls out to another student "Shihoudani, Kouno, Akihisa and Kinoshita are dorm students. Can you take care of them in that respect?" Yuujirou responds "Yes."

The teacher gives off a creepy vibe as he continues "The point is, they're going to be **that** So they'll be staying around your area, won't they?" Yuujirou responds "That's right." Tooru freaks out besides Yuujirou and Hideyoshi and Yoshii look at each other thinking in their head "Huh, what's **that**?"

Class continues as they see guys looking in their direction blushing from time to time. Yoshii is oblivious to the stares as Hideyoshi begins to feel annoyed.

**Class ends as the bell tolls**

Akira calls over Hideyoshi and Yoshii over to Tooru desk. Tooru looks up at Akira "Huh? What is it, Sakamoto?" Sakamoto smiles "It's lunch, I thought what would you guys want to do? If you've brought your lunchox, I'll show you around campus after you've finished eating or else I could show you to canteen and shops are located. How's that sound?"

Tooru responds "No I didn't bring lunch..." Yoshii sighs "Same here!" Hideyoshi responds "I brought lunch with me but I can wait for you guys to grab something to eat." Akira smiles "Alright then its settled then, let's go."

Akira begins showing the boys around pointing out the areas as they walk by "Right now we are in the building for regular classes, different grades are on different floors." Every student they walk by bows in respect as they continue to walk by "That building across the lobby is for special classes. The classrooms for language and elective classes are just over there, I'll point them out when we get there."

Tooru and Yoshii begins to get confused as every student they've passed bows "They showed you where the bathroom is, right? It's beside the stairs. The school store is in this lobby and the canteen is one floor just above us, where do you want to go?"

Tooru responds "Here should be fine for me." Akira turns to Yoshii and Hideyoshi "What about you guys?" Yoshii smiles "Here should be fine." Hide nods as he holds up his bento box "I'm ok!" A student interrupts the group "Sakamoto-sama!"

They begins to talk to Akira as Tooru turns to Hideyoshi and Yoshii "Why do they keep calling Akira-kun Sakamoto-Sama?" Yoshii shrugs as Hideyoshi responds "They may be addressing him because his somehow a higher rank then them or maybe his really smart..."

Yoshii looks at Akira then back to Tooru "Maybe his really attractive?" Tooru laughs "but his a guy and this is an all-boys school..." Hideyoshi points out "Never know it could happen...!" Tooru looks at the guy talking to Akira when he notices a badge he turns back to the others "He is a second year student and his addressing a first year so highly, he must be really smart..."

More students flock to Akira side trying to talk to him as Yoshii smiles "Maybe his really famous, it's starting to look like his a magnet..." Yoshii and Tooru decide to get someone to eat as Yoshii pulls out his wallet as moths come out "on second thought I'm not really hungry!"

Hideyoshi sighs "You can have one of mine..." Yoshii smiles "Really?" Hideyoshi just nods. Akira waves the students away as he looks towards the three "Let's go grab a spot to sit in the canteen before we swarmed."

Tooru nods "I would agree." The three walk up the stairs to the canteen as they look for a table a couple of students wave the four of them over "Sakamoto-Sama, you can take our table." Akira waves to them "Thanks!" he turns to the other three "We better eat soon before the break time is over."

* * *

Next up introducing to the Princess introduction and then I'll branch off from there thinking of ridiculous moments they could be caught in.


	2. The Princess's History

Comparing schools then on to the Princess introduction.

* * *

The four students prepare to walk to their table as Tooru stops them "Somehow, this is a strange school." Akira thinks for a moment "Eh, well I guess you could almost think it's inside a different dimension."

Tooru responds loudly "A different dimension?!" Tooru imagines outside somewhere in space near Saturn and Jupiter. Akira acknowledges Tooru's thought "Kouno, this back is of outer space." Tooru thanks for a moment "How about this?"

A massive gloomy mass appears behind him Akira freezes in place looking at the background. Yoshii wheels the background out of the room as he runs back into the room "Compared to our school it's more like this?"

Confetti explods behind Yoshii as Akira looks at him funny "How so?" Hideyoshi continues by wheeling in a projector as Akira is about to ask where he got that from. Hideyoshi clears his throat mimicking the old narrator's voice "This is Fumizuki Academy, a prep school for implementing the world's first finest and most unique systems."

An image shows up shows up of Yoshii and his Shoukanjuu "One such system is the summoner test wars, a battle between classes and utilisation of avatars with state of the art technologies." The image changes of battle sequence between class F and class E.

"Another is based on the equipment based on the student's performance. At the end of each year the students take a test placement, based on the results they are divided into six levels the highest Class A through to the lowest Class F!"

Hideyoshi projects Images of the classroom layouts. Akira has a shocked face "Wow! Isn't that a little overkill...?" Hideyoshi sighs "Just a tiny bit..." Yoshii wheel back the projector out of the room as he runs back in.

Tooru looks at Hideyoshi and Yoshii "Wasn't Akihisa in year two 2, why you starting in year 1 again?" Yoshii scratches his head "I decided to start from scratch... new school new layout, you know the deal."

Hideyoshi sighs "Regardless of whether or not you started in year two our scoring system didn't match... I highly doubt you could get 698 marks on a single math test from the get go..."

Akira thinks for a moment "It depends what is the average maximum?" Hideyoshi responds "Infinity just depends on how many questions you can answer right in the time allotted." Tooru nods thinking in his head "Oh... What kind of horrible place have I entered and what horrible place did they come from exactly?"

The group sit down to eat.

**After School**

Yuujirou calls over the three new students "I'll take you guys to your dorm." Akira sneaks up on the students "Please do so, Shihoudani. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Akira waves running out of class as Yuujirou nods.

Yuujirou leads the way to the dorms "Oh Kouno you said your baggage will be arriving today correct?" Toru nods as Yuujirou responds to the other two "What about you guys?"

Yoshii smiles "Mine should of have already arrive." Hideyoshi nods "Same for me to." Yuujirou turns back to Tooru "What happened with you usually they are sent to your dorms before you arrive."

Tooru nods "Yeah about that.. It was a sudden decision for my transfer here, that's why!" Yuujirou sighs "Ok..." They come to a sudden holt as Yuujirou points out "There's the dorm."

As they enter the building Yuujirou points out some locations "The shoes go here." Yuujirou opens a small locker as he places his shoes inside. Yuujirou grabs a tag "It looks like Kouno's tag isn't done but here's yours Akihisa and Kinoshita. I'll just check for Kouno's tag to see wants happening."

Yoshii and Hideyoshi take their tags as they put it in their locker slots. Yuujirou turns around "Hmmm I wonder if Senpai is back yet..." A door opens as Yuujirou calls out "Senpai!" He turns around "Ah, Yuu-chan! Is that kouno-kun? I'm guessing the other two are Akihisa and Kinoshita, right?"

Yuujirou points out all three students as he names them. The boy smiles "I'm the head of the dorm, 3rd year, Tsuji. You can tell me if you need anything." The three nod as they say thanks. Yuujirou thinks for a moment "About their room... They'll be staying in P-room, correct?"

Tsuji nods "Yep, there's no mistaking it. They should be in the P-Room. It's going to be a little bit difficult to manage with three new students. Hmm, we'll have to make some room... Yuu-chan do you think it would be alright to make 3 new rooms or should we bundle them together as roommates so they can get comfortable."

Yoshii hugs Hideyoshi "I'm happy to bunk with Hideyoshi!" Hideyoshi blushes slightly "I'm ok with that too." Tsuji nods "That's settled now for Kouno-kun should we bunk him with someone so he can used to things around here. That's easier said than done, we will either have to move Yuu-chan or Miko-chan."

Yuujirou looks at Tsuji "Either way, I don't mind." Tsuji nods "let's ask Miko-chan." Tsuji leads the way to Mikoto's room as he knocks on the door "Miko-chan, we need to talk." Mikoto calls out from the other side of the do "ok, I'm coming."

Mikoto opens the door as Tooru recognises his face trying to think where his seen him from. Mikoto recognises all three students Mikoto freaks out as Tooru begins to freak. Yuujirou responds "W-What's going on!"

Hideyoshi just stares at all three who are surprised as Yoshii blurts out "You were the sexy girl in the gothic style dress!" Tooru joins in "The girl with the frilly-frilly skirt!" Mikoto freaks "You're students here?!"

Tooru turns to Yuujirou "Hey... are there girls here?" Mikoto retorts "Of course that's impossible! I'm a real guy!" Yoshii turns to Hideyoshi "I think we found another **Hideyoshi** the **3****rd**** gender**!"

Hideyoshi sighs "There is no such thing as the **third gender** called **Hideyoshi** it's a joke that was invented in our school because people kept confusing me as a girl." Mikoto yells at Yoshii "I'm not a third gender I am a guy!"

Tooru looks confused "But this morning, I saw..." Yuujirou responds "Oh so you guys saw Mikoto in **that!**" Yuujirou grins at Mikoto "See what happens when you neglect your duties!" Tsuji sighs "It looks like we have to have the talk let's go into the private meeting room."

Tsuji leads the three new students as well as Mikoto and Yuujirou into the meeting room.

Tsuji speaks up lightly slapping his hands together "Well then, with this, we can at least calm down and talk. Um... guys, I'm guessing you weren't given the memo or told anything?"

Yoshii scratches his head "No and even if they did I probably missed it."

Tooru nods "Yes, but what exactly is **anything?**"

Hideyoshi sighs "Judging by where this topic is heading I'm guessing my locker is going to be filled with love letters and countless auditions of wanting me to be their girlfriend."

Tsuji speaks calmly "How do I explain this, the get-up you saw Miko-chan in this morning is not part of his S**pecial interests.**" Tooru responds "Then what is it?" Tsuji responds looking at the three students seriously in the eyes "He's just doing his job."

Tooru and Yoshii respond together "Job?"

Hideyoshi nods "Ah I see like as in cosplay or drama dress up!"

Tsuji nods slightly "A bit along those lines Hideyoshi, this school is full of boys, right? So naturally there is a need for something that can enrich their dull lives. Therefore, since there are still beautiful boys around us, we decided that those boys can enrich our lives. We choose boys whom everyone recognizes as exceptionally beautiful and have them dress like girls."

Tsuji takes a moment for the three of them to soak up the information before continuing "Currently, the chosen ones are Yuu-chan and Miko-chan. Since their classrooms are in separate buildings, they're called the western Princess and the Eastern Princess."

Tooru looks shocked after hearing all that information "Princess..." Mikoto clenches his fist "But I don't want to do this. I was forced!"

Tooru responds "If you really don't want to do it, why don't you just quit doing it?" Mikoto retorts "I can't It's because the whole school is involved! I'll lose school credits if I refuse."

Tooru freaks "What, the whole school?" Mikoto nods aggressively "There should be a limit to how much they can force!" Tooru turns to Yuujirou and Tsuji "Is that for real, you'll lose school credits if you reject?"

Yuujirou and Tsuji nod together in sync. Tooru turns to Hideyoshi and Yoshii wanting to hear their take on the whole idea Yoshii shakes his head "One times was enough for me... or was it actually 2 times I think? Hideyoshi how many times was it?"

Hideyoshi thinks for a moment "When we first met in school you rocked up in a girl's and that time you tried to escape Minami I lent you the Maid outfit."

Yoshii nods "Sounds about right..." Yoshii turns to Hideyoshi "How many for you?" Hideyoshi sighs "It's for some reason the roles I starred mostly took in drama class." Tooru looks back Yuujirou and Tsuji "The academic grades of this school must be really low... because even crazy people can get in here..."

Yuujirou responds "Actually I'm not trying to be boastful here, but this is the number one school in this area." Tsuji nods "We're known as an elite school." Yoshii freaks "Elite school!" Tooru retorts to Tsuji "Even so, why does it allow this kind of weird tradition to continue?"

Yuujirou responds lightly "Well, that's because it's an all boy's school." Tsuji nods "It can't be helped! Even for elites, guys are still guys." Tooru death stares the pair "I'm not sure if I should say this or not... This school is weird. I'll just have to try hard not to get involved in this weird custom."

Yuujirou retorts "What are you mumbling about, Kouno-kun? Why do you think you were sent to the P-Room?" Tooru freaks "What?"

Tsuji responds "Princess Room or P-Room for short. It's to protect the princess's safety, regular students aren't allowed inside. If this room is assigned to you, it means that **you** will be most likely a candidate for a princess."

Yoshii freaks "I don't want to be a princess I can understand Hideyoshi but why me?" Hideyoshi pouts "What's that supposed to mean!" Tooru retorts "No way! You're lying, aren't you?" Tooru turns to Mikoto to find out if it's true.

Mikoto thinks for a moment but turns away realising its futile to escape. Tooru freaks out frozen in place. Yuujirou responds smugly "Well, you'll know when you go to school tomorrow. Besides, walking beside Sakamoto-san around campus is like being an advertisement. The news about all of you has already spread around the school quickly."

Tooru's eye twitches "You've got to be kidding me..."

Hideyoshi sighs "Alright, looks like I have get my parents to send me the shredder." Yoshii looks at Hideyoshi "What for?" Hideyoshi replies smugly "I won't have time to read countless letters of proposals of you know what!"

Yoshii sighs "I guess your right about that... Wait does that mean you shredded mine as well?" Hideyoshi looks away "Ahh... No comment!"

* * *

I realise that Yoshii has dress 4 or 5 times I've lost count as a girl but if I include them that means they will be jumping into the school really late in the year.


	3. The Proposal

The great and mighty Shuya Arisada's proposal...

* * *

**The very next day**

Tooru stares out the window as Hideyoshi and Yoshii just converse with each other. A group of onlookers stare at the three new students in awe as Akira walks up to Tooru "It's become a huge thing, hasn't it?"

Tooru turns to Akira "That's funny because a little birdie called Shioudani said that you're the main cause of this ruckus." Akira freaks "Eh? Sorry..." as he smiles softly as he speaks "Actually, where's Shihoudani? Wasn't he with you?"

Tooru responds "He said he had something to do and went off." Akira smiles "It must be that!" Tooru looks confused at Akira "That?" The boys outside begin to make a ruckus outside as the both of them turn Akira continues to smile "Look."

Yuujirou enters the classroom in a dress smiling as he walks up to Akira and Tooru "Yo, Kouno. Good morning, Sakamoto-sama." Tooru is stunned looking at Yuujirou as Yoshii inturrpts them "Wow whos the new girl, wait nevermind Hey Shihoudani!"

Hideyoshi turns to look at Yuujirou as he waves "Hey!" Yuujirou smiles and waves at them while Tooru stands there still shocked. Akira smiles at Yuujirou "Good morning." Tooru speaks out loud "Am I the only one that thinks this is still weird? Why are you even in that getup?"

Yuujirou smiles "This? I'm just doing my job. I was cheering for the sports club during their morning exercise for the game nearby and yesterday, you saw Mikoto in the middle of his job running away from it, didn't you?"

Tooru retorts "I still think this whole scenario is weird. How can you two be so excepting of this whole scenario?" A random student runs into class "Shihoudani. Help me overcome the darkness of my school life. Please bestow some vigor on this pitiful slave!" Other students join up behind him begging for the same thing.

Yuujirou responds "Alright!" Yuujirou smiles like an angel as he speaks "Good morning, everybody. Let's go through this wonderful day together." Everyone cheers happily as Tooru is utterly mortified by the whole situation.

Tooru turns slowly speaking to Yuujirou "Don't tell me if I was to become a princess, I would have to do this too?" Yuujirou smiles looking at Tooru "No, It's not as if you must do this as well. In my case, I'm just making more service sessions. It's what they wished for, so I just answered to their needs."

Tooru turns to Akira "No way, I'm not doing any of this. Please I beg of you save me Sakamoto-sama!" Akira responds never wavering his smile "It'll be fine. It's not as if you're already been chosen to be a princess. Besides, if you really don't want to do it, then I'll try to help you out the best I can."

Tooru holds Akira's hand crying tears of joy "Sakamoto! Somehow, whenever I see your face, I'm mysteriously calmed and comforted by it. How should I put it? It's like I've seen the smile of an angel."

Yuujirou eye twitches "Excuse me, but didn't I just give you the smile of an angel two seconds ago, why didn't mine calm you down?" Tooru turns around to Yuujirou retorting "It didn't do a single thing for me."

Yoshii retorts "That's funny Yuujirou smiles did wonders for me!" Hideyoshi pouts while trying to hide it. Tooru turns back to Akira "Sakamoto, please bestow upon me your magical calming powers." Tooru hugs Akira as he stands there stunned "Kouno?"

Students mutter among themselves whispering "His hugging Sakamoto-sama!" Tooru stands up straight letting go of Akira pretending nothing happened. Yoshii smiles "I think someone is trying to make a pass to Akira."

Tooru goes red as he yells at Yoshii "I was doing no such thing!" Yoshii smiles scratching the back of his head "Then why is your face red?" Tooru turns away "It's not red..." Akira looks at Tooru as Yuujirou sighs "Well anyway, I'm going back to change."

Akira nods "You'd better make it quick or class will start without you." Tooru sighs "I wish they would hurry up and decide then keep me suspense." Akira turns to Tooru "The earliest will be after a few days."

Tooru face drops "Am I supposed to endure this until then?"

**Class finishes as the break for lunch begins.**

A student walks up to Tooru "Sorry to bother you during your break are you by chance Kouno Tooru-kun?" Tooru responds shocked "Yes." The boy continues "There will be a confidential meeting between the committee members. Please go to the student council room after class."

Tooru responds shocked "Y-yes." The boy looks at Yuujirou "Shihoudani-kun too, please." Yuujirou nods "Sure." The boy turns to Akira "Where can I find Hideyoshi and Yoshii?" Akira points to the two boys in the back corner as he nods "Thank you, well then excuse me as I tell them as well."

Tooru turns to look at the boy as Yuujirou speaks "They've come already. That was quicker than expected." Tooru nods "Well, it'll be okay as long as someone will be with me. Still... it would be nice if they told me I don't have to be a princess."

The boy walks by Akira as he stops to bow to Akira as he bows back. Tooru looks at Akira "Hmm, I wonder what kind of secrets Akira has..." Akira shivers at he looks towards Tooru smiling Tooru freaks "Maybe he is a mind reader!"

**After Classes**

Tooru, Yoshii, Hideyoshi and Yuujirou wait outside the Student council room as Mikoto walks towards them. Yuujirou responds "I thought so, Mikoto was asked to come as well." Tooru sighs "Yeah..."

Hideyoshi nods "I guess we may become the new princesses after all and there no escaping it..." Yoshii whines "But I won't want to be a princess..." Yuujirou pulls in Tooru "Well now everyone's here might as well go in."

The boys walk in as they meet the head of the councillor the leading councillor welcomes them in "Welcome to the student Council Room, Western Princess, Eastern Princess... as well as the new Princess candidates, Kouno Tooru-kun, Kinoshita Hideyoshi-kun and Akihisa Yoshii-kun."

Tooru and Yoshii nod slightly confused "Yes."

Hideyoshi responds nonchalantly "Yep."

The councillor introduces himself as he slowly grins widely "I'm the president of the student Council, Arisada. I'm very sorry to take up your precious time after school. Yuu-chan and Miko-chan already know me, but for the rest of you, let me introduce myself."

Shuya stands up as the background behind him glitters "I'm the president, Arisada Shuya. Behind me the one you've already met before is the vice president, Koshino. Secretary, Tadasu and Treasurer, Harue."

The three bow respectively when their name is called. Shuya continues to speak "These are the main members of Student Council." Tooru eye twitches slightly as he whispers into Yuujirou's ear "Are all the members of the Student Council of this school chosen by their looks?"

Yuujirou retorts "Stupid, why would you think we choose the Student Council members only by their looks?" Makoto adds on top of Yuujirou "If we selected Student Council members like that, we wouldn't even be an elite school."

Tooru retorts yelling "You do have this weird Princess System here, so it wouldn't surprise me that you choose the councillors for their looks. When you see these good looking Student Council Members, no wonder you would think like that."

The councillors laugh as Shuya responds "You're funny, Kouno-kun." Yoshii speaks to Hideyoshi "Maybe you should join the councillors as well if that's the case..." Hideyoshi looks away blushing "No...! I don't think that's the case anyway."

Shuya continues to speak "I appreciate the compliment you're giving to the Student Council members. As they've explained, there is no such rule to select by looks. But I was most defiantly chosen to be the President because of my looks."

All five freaks out as Koshino retorts "What are you talking about, Arisada?"

Tadasu retorts "That's not possible!"

Harue retorts as well "We all know you're competent!"

Shuya laughs at his own comment as he responds "But the others are good-looking and outstanding at their work. All right, let's get to the point. I think youse all know the reason I asked you guys to come here."

Tooru, Hideyoshi and Yoshii respond in almost sync "It's about the Princess?" Shuya smiles "Yes. How much have youse actually heard about the Princess?"

Hideyoshi responds "Because we are all men, there is a certain desire to be forefilled, so to speak to enrich the student's lives, and to participate in school events." Yoshii nods while Hideyoshi speaks and Tooru stands there frozen silent.

Shuya smiles "That's correct, they are the visual idols of this dull men's world. Basically so to speak, only 1st years can be chosen to become princesses. They have more free time from the school work. Also their bodies haven't fully developed, so it makes it easier to dress them up in girl's outfits. From all the 1st years, we choose those with the best looks and most-suited personalities. If one only has good looks but is not popular, then it won't work either."

Mikoto stands up yelling "Really?! So if I change my personality to be bad, then I won't have to be a princess, right?" Shuya retorts back "It's not as easy as you think! You can't change your personality as easily as you want. Yutaka Miko-kun, your request has been denied. Your Princess position is irreplaceable."

Mikoto sulks as he sits back down disappointed. Koshino brings in a board as Shuya continues "Now here are the job's descriptions."

On the board is written three lines:

**Wearing girl's cloths to morning meetings or events.**

**Encouraging others at school.**

**Cheering at school events.**

Tooru sighs "That doesn't look easy" Shuya responds "Your right, it's not easy to be a princess. But to reward such hard work, we have something prepared for that." Tooru and Yoshii's eyes light up as Hideyoshi's ears perk.

Shuya nods "From the school activity budget, we have plenty of money to be used for the Princess budget. Isn't that right, Harue?" Harue nods "yes, President." Harue whispers into the three boy's ears "This is the biggest budget of all."

Tooru and Yoshii eyes light up to the point they could light up a dark room "Eh!" Shuya continues his speech "When there's a conflict between a princess's work and school class, absence from class or leaving early can be considered as school vacation. In other words, it won't show up on your attendance record."

Tooru looks down "Um... Is that really the so-called great benefit?" Shuya shakes his head "Nope I'm just getting started. What I jsut mentioned is only like a side dish of potato salad."

Yoshii yells "Where's the potato salad?" Hideyoshi sighs "It was a figure of speech Yoshii..." Yoshii sighs as Shuya smiles and continues "Anywyas we're just getting to the main dish. Every month you'll get... Thirty school luncheon vouchers."

Yoshii smiles immensely as Tooru sits stunned "Eh? In other words, when I eat lunch at school, I don't need to pay." Shuya ignores Tooru's question "All necessary school supplies... Notebooks and sports clothes even shoes and uniforms are all covered by the budget. In other words they're... all... free..."

Tooru freaks out as Yoshii smiles "Free lunch... and supplies!" Tooru yells out "FREE? ALL FREE?" Shuya grins slightly "Of course." Tooru smiles like his reached heaven "Free? All of this good stuff is free?"

Shuya smiles as he whispers under his breath "Two down one to go, they falling for it one by one." Shuya continues "There is one more thing I have to mention, although it has nothing to do with the benefits. Our photography club sells pictures of popular students. Our photography club sells pictures of popular students. For the usage of the portrait, the model will receive partial profit."

Tooru looks confused "What's that mean?" Shuya grins "It means you can get some pocket money from that." Yoshii yells "You get payed to have your photo taken?" Shuya nods "If you were to become a princess, you could have a lot of pictures taken. It'll be a fair amount of money going into your pockets. So what do you guys think Do you want to be a princess?

Yoshii slams his hands on the table before anyone could speak "I'm in!" Tooru follows suit "Yes!" Hideyoshi stands there silently weighing his options. Mikoto questions Tooru "Hey, Kouno what are you thinking?"

Tooru nods trying to sound like his questioning himself "It sounds so tempting, of course I want to do it. Yeah, and to think I thought it'd be a boring useless job. Shihoudani you should have told me about these things eailer." Yuujirou responds "But, Kouno... you were in such shock when you heard it first, so you couldn't even think clearly and didn't even listen to me at all."

Mikoto stand up yelling "Kouno! Just what has seduced you to accept this job so easily?" Tooru thinks for a moment "Well, if you only need to dress like a girl and put up a nice face, to get all this free stuff, that's not a bad deal!"

Mikoto eylls "But don't you have any pride as a man?" Tooru retorts "No! For a student who has to tighten his belt to live a difficult life, dignity is nothing." Yoshii nods in agreement to Tooru's words "I agree!"

Mikoto looks between the both of them "Listen! You have to wear a frilly, frilly skirt and get your hair done and put on makeup. Can you really stand all that?" Yuujirou sighs "it's because you always talk so intensely that's why guys are always hitting on you."

Mikoto retorts back "What! I have my dignity as a man. What's so wrong about that?" Yuujirou retorts back calmly "Well, if you say you want to be a man, why are you running away from your job? If you're able to pass as a girl, and there's no other way, at least have the courage to continue playing this game. That is what makes a real man!"

Mikoto stand there stunned as Tooru responds "Why do you hate it so much, Mikoto?" Yuujirou responds in a matter of fact tone "it's because he's got a girlfriend. A man's heart is complicated!" Tooru nods "I see. If you have a girlfriend, of course you don't want to pretend to be a girl."

Shuya fakes a smile "I'm sorry, Yutaka-kun so that's the reason why. Then I'll definitely have a talk with your girlfriend." Mikoto yells "There's no need for that!"

Shuya looks at Hideyoshi "What about you? Will you join the Princess as well" Hideyoshi opens his mouth to speak "Well I'm-" A strange looking man runs in yelling "Arisada! Are you done talking?" Shuya smiles "Ah, Natashou-senpai. Kouno-kun and Akihisa-kun just agreed."

Kaoru Natashou runs up to Yoshii and Tooru "Really? Let me see, let me see." Kaoru stares between the both of them as ideas pass through his head "Kouno is blue, Shihoudani is golden brown, Akihisa is brown and Yutaka is red. We can put on coordinating laces. No, we should use necklaces with different colours. Of course the silk stocking should match the skirt, and with a lot of lace. Wow, it's awesome! You guys are the best models!"

Shuya leans towards Kaoru "Natashou-senpai. You're scaring the princesses." Kaoru leans up "Sorry, sorry. I'm too excited. I couldn't help but exclaim." He looks towards the group realising something "One, two, three, four and five." He counts in his head realising he only mentioned four names.

Kaoru's eyes falls on Hideyoshi whose still rock solid in the matter "Who's the goddess that's clearly a boy born of undeniable beauty?" Shuya smiles slightly "That's Kinoshita Hideyoshi!" Kaoru looks back at Shuya "Is he also going to be a Princess?"

Shuya shakes his head "Not at the moment, actually while you're here I'll introduce you to them. This is the lead designer NatashouKaoru who is responsible for the princesses' costumes. The Home Economics Major Natashou-senpai. He was too excited just then and showed his interesting side. Actually, he is a really nice person. Although, he can be a little bit obsessed with his hobby..."

Kaoru nods slightly in agreement Shuya continues to speak "He is a great designer and has also has designed some of the costumes for the drama class though he loves working mostly on the princesses costumes."

Hideyoshi's eyes widen a little bit on the mention of drama class. Shuya notices this and continues "I will also mention some of the events that you will be required to participate in is the singing idol, the drama play and all a couple of more... so Hideyoshi will you also be a part of the Princess system."

Hideyoshi nods his head "As I was going to say before Kaoru ran in here I was going to agree in joining the princess system."

Shuya smiles as Kaoru gains more Ideas "Another one has joined so many ideas that could work with Kinoshita there's just too many possibilities." Kaoru runs out the room "I have to quickly write down those ideas I just came up with and start designing!" He smiles as he closes the door shut running down the hallway.

Mikoto points to the four princess "Well since Kouno, Akihisa and Kinoshita wants to do it, then I won't need..." Shuya stops him "No way, I already said that you can't, it's only for one year anyway just bear with it."

* * *

Aright Next chapter has a bit more for the Anime then branch off to side stupid what would happen in that scenario.


	4. The New Princesses

Mikoto pouts as he retorts "You only say that because you don't know what it's like." Shuya looks slightly shocked as Koshino retorts "Not Really, because Arisada does know what it's like." Tadasu nods "That's right, because he had the experience."

Harue continues "Arisada was a former Princess." The group of Princesses look shocked "Huh?" Shuya grins at their reaction as he responds "That's why I said I was selected because of my looks. Because I was a princess, I've become the president. By the way, the designer who worked on my costume was really into kimonos. The obis were really tight. What a painful memory."

Koshino retorts with a gleam in his eyes "But you looked so cute when you were wearing a kimono." Tadasu smiles with a gleam "The traditional junihitoe you wore was so pretty." Harue retorts "No! No! I think the neat, simple kimono looked better."

The third vice presidents are in heaven imagining Shuya in all his outfits. Shuya laughs "Let's drop it. How embarrassing!" Akihisa tries to imagine Shuya in as many types of kimonos while Hideyoshi pictures all the types of costumes he could try on.

Tooru suddenly turns to Yuujirou "Yeah! No wonder the president looks so familiar; he's exactly like Shihoudani. The way he treats people is exactly the same too." Yuujirou retorts "Hey, don't tease people like him."

Hideyoshi interrupts "At least Shuya doesn't have his own toilet because people keep mistaking him for a girl!" Yoshii interrupts "But you are a girl and I'll make you believe it someday!" Hideyoshi sighs as Shuya choughs loudly to interrupt the group "Anyway... Even for me, I did it for a whole year, so I won't let any junior quit."

Shuya glares at the princesses "Understood?" Tooru freezes as Yoshii realises "Ehh? For a whole year?" Shuya ignores Yoshii as he gets up "All right! We have to think about the princess announcement for Kouno-kun, Akihisa-kun and Kinoshita-kun. We're going to be very busy, everyone."

The vice-presidents respond together "Yes!" Shuya turns to the five princesses "By the way, the same goes for you guys. Although you're not familiar with it, Kouno Tooru-kun, Kinoshita Hideyoshi-kun and Akihisa Yoshii-kun. You continue to keep them in line Shioudani Yuujirou-kun. You can't run away, Yutaka Mikoto-kun. five of you with your different styles, use your own beauty to ease the tension of our school! Let's do our best!"

Tooru has an a epiphany as Yuujirou asks "Wh.. what?" Tooru points out "Your name is Yuujirou?" Yuujirou responds quizzically "yeah, what's wrong with that?" Tooru speaks in his own world "Yuujirou..."

**Tooru's POV**

Tooru responds Happily "Yuujirou! Yuu-ji-rou! Oh, Yuujirou! Hey Yuujirou, can't you hear me?" Yuujirou turns around slightly annoyed "How can I not hear you when you're so close to me?" Tooru retorts "Why didn't you respond? I'm calling your name."

Yuujirou retorts back "I'm responding with silence because I'm not happy about the way you're calling me."Tooru points out "You know, you should have a name like Kaoru, Miyabi, Haruka or Hideyoshi. An elegant name along those lines seems more like your type. But it's Yuujirou. Yuujirou. What an elegant and cool name."

Yuujirou glares are Tooru "Tocchan." Tooru looks confused at Yuujirou "Eh?" Yuujirou keeps up his glare "How about it? Tocchan." Tooru retorts "Tocchan? Are you my dad?" Yuujirou keeps up his facade "Oh... I'm just using a more intimate way of calling your name, are you happy?"

Tooru looks pissed at Yuujirou as they retort their nicknames at each other.

**Hideyoshi's POV**

Hideyoshi walks out with Yoshii as they hear Tooru and Yuujirou enter a debate about their names. Hideyoshi turns to Yoshii "Hmm, I wonder Aki-kun or Aki-chan... which one would be better for you?"

Yoshii looks at Hideyoshi "I rather be called Yo-kun! At least it doesn't sound girly Hidi-yoshi-chan!" Hideyoshi looks at Yoshii with a dull look "Kino-chan would work better, Aki-chan!"

Yoshii responds "Kino-chan... Ki-no-chan... it could work!" Hideyoshi looks at Yoshi uninterested "It could indeed Aki-chan!"

Mikoto steps out the room hearing the four of them debating their nicknames "Really... Fighting over a nickname. How childish." Tooru and Yuujirou look up turning to Mikoto "You don't want us to call you Miko-chan, right?"

Mikoto yells at the both of them "WHAT'S MIKO-CHAN? Don't call me by that magical girl name!" Tooru and Yuujirou respond together "But we're partners, right? Miko-chan." Mikoto retorts "I'm not your partner!" Yuujirou responds "But Miko-chan is Miko-chan."

Yoshii looks up "The nicknames work perfectly Miko-chan, Tocchan, Yuujirou and Kino-chan." The four of them glare at Yoshii "You get no say in the matter, Aki-chan!"

**A little while later in the day**

The five boys are walking by in the hall way as a group of boys are talking "So, it's been decided. So cute! Kouno, Kinoshita and Akihisa must be very excited about the announcement day." One of the boys notice Tooru "We were just talking about youse! Princess Kouno, give it your best on the announce day. You two Princess Kinoshita and Princess Akihisa! We all support you."

Tooru repeats why Yuujirou did earlier in the day " Thank you very much. Please look forward to it." Tooru continues to smile as Hideyoshi choughs and clears his voice so he can should more girly "I hope to impress each and meet everyone of you." Hideyoshi smiles as the boys go slightly wild.

Akihisa puts up a thumbs right "Embrace it Hideyoshi!" the group of boys turn to Akihisa as he just respond "Yo, right, can't wait for it!" Mikoto stands stunned "Kouno... Kinoshita, you..."

**A short while later**

The group meets up in the home Economics class to turn on their uniform. Yuujirou makes himself known "Hello! We've come to try on the costume." The two boys inside the room respond "Sorry. Natashou isn't here yet. Please have a seat over there and wait for a little while."

Yuujirou nods "Okay." The five of them take a seat as Mikoto is the first to speak up "Hey, Kouno... Kinoshita... You seem to get used to dealing with your fans very quickly." Tooru responds "After becoming a princess, the time you'll spend being surround like that will increase..."

Hideyoshi responds "After being hit on so many guys at my old school I have become unfazed... also it helps I was into a lot of drama plays and adopted as some people called it the mimicry. it didn't help how every I was put into mostly female roles."

Tooru nods "Anyways, If I don't know how to handle it, I'll be teased." Mikoto responds slightly confused "Be teased..."

Tooru nods "Basically someone will call out to me **Kouno-kun, do your best!** and I will be like **Eh... ah... yeah...** and they will respond like **Ah, so cute! acting like a cute little girl.** One of them will probably even try to hug me and be all like **You're so cute!** and then I'll most likely freak out"

Mikoto nods "I know. I know. I've always been treated like that." Tooru nods "Well then, if you want to learn how to handle it, there's two good role models next to you." Mikoto responds "Eh?" Tooru points to both Yuujirou and Hideyoshi as Yuujirou responds "Me?"

Hideyoshi raises an eyebrow in confusion as Tooru nods "Yeah! At first, I thought what you were doing was really strange. But now after being in your shoes, I think that it sure is a good way to protect yourself."

Mikoto asks confused "You mean making that nice sweet posture?" Yuujirou retorts "Don't look down on being sweet! Sweetness is the magic weapon which can win a battle with the first strike."

Yuujirou smile blinding Tooru, Yoshi and Mikoto as Hideyoshi acts unfazed "If you can use your confidence and uplifting smile to prevent others from getting too close, then you will have the advantage and you'll make others follow at your own pace. Without giving them any chance and retreat towards your sanctuary. Therefore, those who want to get close to me, others will stop him."

Mikoto retorts "D-Does that really work?" Tooru and Yuujirou smile at Mikoto as Tooru answers "So far it is. It works every time..." Tooru leans over to Mikoto "But for Mikoto, if you're overreacting, that only makes people want to tease you even more."

Mikoto freaks "That's... so I have to act nice and sweet." Yuujirou nods "If you do your best, you won't have any problems." Mikoto responds "Really?" Tooru nods "Let's rehearse. We'll call you." Yuujirou stands up with Tooru as they call out "Mikoto-chan! You're so cute today! Please give us your blossoming smile!"

Mikoto responds slightly taken back "Ah... Haha... Um... Thanks!"

Hideyoshi and Yoshii laugh at Mikoto's attempt as Yuujirou and Tooru lecture Mikoto together "That's bad! No! No! No! Your smile is a invitation to the guys, like it's saying, **Come and play with me!** Even when you're caught up by someone, don't show any weakness and don't let him affect you!"

Hideyoshi responds "That was a little extreme..." Yoshii nods "I thought it was cute!" Yuujirou retorts to Yoshii "Cute you think it's cute when your trapped in-between a group of boys taking advantage of your shyness?"

Hideyoshi nods "While that would be bad you could always employ the bait and run tactic!" Yuujirou responds confused "Bait and run?" Yoshi nods "Name some random guy and exclaim his your boyfriend and they would hunt them down. That's what I used to do when guys hit on me at school."

Yoshii retorts "What, why would you turn down guys and which name did you use?" Hideyoshi shakes his head "I will not reveal the person's name? And I don't swing that way I'm a guy after all!"

Mikoto responds scared "Then? What should I do then?" Yuujirou turns around to Mikoto "You need to have more pride." Tooru nods "And let people show their respect. Just like this." Yuujirou yells out loud "A Queen!"

Mikoto freaks as Yuujirou points to Mikoto "You're the queen. You're going to be the queen!" Tooru nods "Yeah! You need to have elegant and unaffected smile. You have to master this skill!" Hideyoshi points out "Or be an Empress ruling over her country with an Iron fist! Bend them to your will and lead them, do not let them lead you!" Mikoto freaks "Eh?"

Natashou enters the room "Hey, sorry for the wait. My beautiful princesses!" Tooru, Yuujirou and Mikoto turn around at the sudden burst in as they smile together at Natashou together. Hideyoshi smiles at Natashou as Yoshii just smiles slightly "Yo!"

Natashou exclaims from all the sudden smiles "It's beautiful! I'm so excited by your way of welcome." Mikoto freaks as Tooru pats him on the back "See, you did it, Mikoto." Mikoto responds slightly taken back "Is this really okay?"

Yuujirou responds "Natashou-senpai didn't come near you, did he?" Mikoto responds still in shock "that's true, but... Maybe we made a mistake."

The bell goes as Natashou explains "This is... the manifestation of my labour of love!" Natashou turns around pointing at the five dresses "Look here! What do you think? Isn't it beautiful? I was thinking about using a special material and making a dark-red dress. But it's too hot to wear something like that. So I made a two-piece outfit with a jacket and skirt. But! But! But! The quality is not very good. Now is also rainy season... But can you wear it?"

Natashou continues to explain all his reasons for the design of the dress as Tooru turns to Yuujirou "Do you always wear things like that?" Yuujirou sighs "Yeah..." The boys from earlier silence Natashou "Natashou! Don't use those technical terms. Nobody understands. Now the princesses are going to rehearsal. You'd better let them go."

Natashou sighs in defeat "Yea... yeah. All right, let's try on the new clothes now." The boys nod as Yoshii, Tooru, Yuujirou and Mikoto begin to take of their cloths. The boys retort as Tooru is about to take of his shirt "you can't change here!"

Tooru responds confused "What are you talking about? We're all men here." One of the boys retorts "I know. But... We all have our fantasies. Cover your body! We don't want to see the real you! Go over there, hurry!"

During that time stand shocked as Hideyoshi grabs his dress and steps behind the folding wall and steps back out almost instantly already dressed "It's a little tight around the waist and the nether regions..."

The boys exclaim "Eh?" Hideyoshi looks confused at them "What?" Tooru retorts loudly "How is that possible?" Hideyoshi looks at his dress "I don't know what your babbling about the frills made it difficult to put on!"

Mikoto responds confused "D-Difficult?" Hideyoshi nods as Tooru responds "It took you what... less than 5 seconds." Yoshii smiles "Hideyoshi is the fastest dresser in our school Even Kouta Tsuchiya had a hard time of snapping a photo of Hideyoshi's body!"

Hideyoshi sighs responding bluntly "Apparently I was the number one seller in photos at my school. But after constant changing of costumes I learned to get dressed faster." Tooru nods "At the speed of light."


End file.
